


in a city after midnight 'neath the halo of a street light

by TheWolfQueen



Series: Dreams We Conceive [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Stan Silver reappearance, because thanks to people i'm now invested in that dynamic, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Wenn Skinny nicht schlafen kann, läuft er oft quer durch Rocky Beach. Eines nachts begegenet ihm ein gelber Käfer, und Skinny, der felsenfest mit einem gewissen Satzzeichen rechnet, wird vom Auftauchen eines alten Freundes überrascht.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Trans Siberian Orchestra - [Dreams We Conceive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peVeM77SR_0)]

Skinny konnte nicht schlafen.

Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er hatte noch nie besonders gut geschlafen, und je älter er wurde, desto schlimmer schien es zu werden.

Nachdem er fast drei Stunden lang die Zimmerdecke angestarrt hatte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab. Entweder ging er raus, oder er betrank sich so lange, bis er vielleicht doch irgendwann pennen konnte.

Ein Blick in den Kühlschrank sagte ihm, dass er nur noch ein Bier hatte, und ein weiterer Blick in den Gefrierschrank zeigte, dass auch kein Wodka mehr da war. Soviel dazu.

Also zog er sich wieder an, schnappte sich seine Jeansjacke, und machte sich auf den Weg. Egal, wohin. Einfach raus

Ziellos ging er durch die Straßen, mal hier lang, mal dort lang, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, wo er sich befand. In einer Jackentasche fand er noch eine leicht ramponierte Zigarette und ein Feuerzeug.

Die Nacht war angenehm. Sie hatte Skinny schon immer besser gefallen als der Tag – weniger laut, weniger grell, weniger Leute, die ihn beobachteten und verurteilten.

Früher hatte er sich nachts oft aus dem Haus seiner Eltern geschlichen, und jedes Mal Prügel bezogen, wenn sie es merkten. Aber das war vorbei. Als sein Vater ihn das letzte Mal vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, hatte er sich geschworen, dass er nicht zurückkehren würde. Egal, was passierte. Lieber schlief er unter einer Brücke als wieder auf Knien um Vergebung betteln zu müssen.

Auf halbem Weg zum Strand hinunter bemerkte er plötzlich einen gelben Käfer, der auffällig unauffällig in der Nähe keines bestimmten Hauses abgestellt war.

Ein Blick ins Innere verriet nichts, und die Motorhaube war kalt. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken steuerte Skinny eine Bank ein paar Schritte entfernt unter den Bäumen eines kleinen Parks an, von der aus er den Wagen im Auge behalten konnte.

Wollte er doch mal sehen, weshalb die Satzzeichen nachts schon wieder durch die Gegend streunten. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und sie hatten sich irgendwo Zutritt verschafft, wo sie nicht hin sollten. Das wäre doch ein Highlight, wenn der gute Inspektor ausnahmsweise mal seine verdammten Lieblingsschnüffler festnehmen müsste.

Er sprang auf die Bank und setzte sich auf die Rückenlehne – das verringerte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er hinterher Vogelscheiße an der Hose hatte. Ein kurzes Abklopfen der Jacke förderte keine weiteren Zigaretten zu Tage, und er verfluchte sich still, dass er die Schachtel auf dem Küchentisch vergessen hatte.

Eine Weile beobachtete er stumm die Umgebung. Nicht, dass es viel zu sehen gäbe. Die ordentlichen Bürger von Rocky Beach schliefen um diese Uhrzeit bereits, und in dieser Gegend war das die einzige Sorte von Einwohnern.

Schließlich konnte Skinny hören wie sich jemand durch den Park näherte. Die Bewegung war ruhig, und es redete auch niemand. Daher ging er erstmal davon aus, dass doch irgendein braver Bürger einen nächtlichen Spaziergang machte.

Doch als die Gestalt näher kam, und das Licht der Straßenlaternen auf sie fiel, erkannte Skinny die blonden Haare und das Blitzen der Brille, als diese das Licht reflektierte.

„Na, Andrews, wo sind denn die anderen Schnüffler?“, erkundigte er sich ohne Vorwarnung, und musste grinsen, als Bob Andrews vor Schreck zusammen zuckte.

„Nicht hier“, gab er zurück, nachdem ein Moment verstrichen war, in dem das Satzzeichen sich offensichtlich erstmal wieder sammeln musste.

Skinny lachte. „Das seh ich auch. Und was machst du hier so ganz alleine?“

Ihm war klar, dass er wie der sprichwörtliche böse Wolf klang, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich. Eher im Gegenteil. Lieber der böse Wolf als das dämliche Rotkäppchen. Obwohl – in diesem Fall vielleicht eher Prince Charming, nach dem zu urteilen, was er gehört hatte. Der Schisser böte sich als Rotkäppchen eher an. Und der Dicke? Vielleicht eins von den kleinen Schweinchen. Grinsend machte er eine mentale Notiz, die Vergleiche irgendwann mal laut anzustellen.

„Manche von uns haben etwas, dass man ‚Freunde‘ nennt, Skinny“, erwiderte Andrews, der nach der ersten Überraschung augenscheinlich nichts dabei fand, sich mitten in der Nacht mit seinem sogenannten Erzfeind zu unterhalten. „Und manchmal besucht man die auch.“

Für den Spruch hätte Skinny ihm am liebsten eine runtergehauen. Und wäre es Shaw gewesen, hätte er das auch ohne weiteres getan. Aber irgendwie fühlte es sich immer unfair an, der Brillenschlange eins auf die Nase zu geben.

„Du hast nicht zufällig ne Kippe, oder?“, lenkte er das Gespräch schnell in eine andere Richtung, bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegte.

Noch immer stand Andrews gut vier Meter von ihm entfernt, und machte auch keine Anstalten, näher zu kommen.

„Seh ich so aus?“, gab er zurück.

Betont langsam betrachtete Skinny ihn von oben bis unten. Die brave Frisur, die Brille mit dem Drahtgestell, das Hemd unter der Jacke, die ordentliche Jeans, die im Gegensatz zu Skinnys keine Löcher hatte, keine undefinierbaren, unauswaschbaren Flecken.

Die gründliche Inaugenscheinnahme schien Andrews unangenehm zu sein, also dehnte Skinny sie noch ein paar zusätzliche Sekunden aus.

„Nein“, bestätigte er dann, „nicht wirklich.“

Die Erinnerung an eine Lederhose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt schob sich vor seine Augen und er grinste. „Stan sah aber so aus.“

Er konnte beinahe in Zeitlupe sehen, wie Andrews bei Erwähnung des Namens zusammen zuckte. Offenbar erinnerte sich da jemand nicht allzu gerne an seinen Kurzurlaub in Skinnys Wohnwagen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Andrews zum Käfer hinüber, und Skinny rechnete voll und ganz damit, dass er einfach einsteigen und davonfahren würde. Stattdessen holte er irgendetwas aus dem Handschuhfach, das im nächsten Moment in Skinnys Richtung gesegelt kam.

Beim Versuch, den Gegenstand aufzufangen, kippte er fast hintenüber von der Bank, was Andrews zu einem kurzen Schmunzeln veranlasste.

Als er sich ansah, was er da in der Hand hatte, erkannte Skinny, dass es tatsächlich eine Schachtel Zigaretten war. Sogar seine Standard-Marke.

Er sah von der Schachtel zu Andrews hinüber, wieder zurück, und grinste. Mit einem „Danke, Stan!“ fischte er das Feuerzeug aus seiner Jackentasche und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Dann warf er das Päckchen zurück. Ein zweites Feuerzeug flammte auf, dann wurde die Tür des Käfers wieder geschlossen. Andrews – Stan? – atmete den Rauch aus, bevor ein sichtbarer Ruck durch ihn ging, und er zu Skinny herüber kam. Gründlich inspizierte er die Sitzfläche der Bank, das heißt, den Part, auf dem nicht Skinnys Stiefel standen, und setzte sich. Anscheinend war das vernünftige Sitzen auf einer verdammten Parkbank eine Priorität.

Stan lehnte sich an, sah zu Skinny hinauf, der ihn die ganze Zeit von seiner erhöhten Position beobachtete, und hob die Zigarette.

„Wenn du jemandem davon erzählst, behaupte ich bei Cotta, du hättest mich damals gegen meinen Willen festgehalten“, sagte er wie nebenbei.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung amüsierte die Drohung Skinny. Das war der große Unterschied zwischen dem zweiten und dem dritten Satzzeichen. Shaw hätte ihm Prügel angedroht. Das hier war zwar nicht subtiler, aber sauberer und vor allem effektiver. Wirklich bedauerlich, er hätte gerne das Gesicht des Oberschnüfflers gesehen, wenn er diesem gegenüber Andeutungen fallen ließ, dass einer seiner Handlanger vielleicht nicht ganz so tugendhaft war, wie er immer tat.

Für einen Moment rauchten sie in Frieden.

„Was machst du eigentlich mitten in der Nacht hier draußen?“, erkundigte sich Stan irgendwann. Er hatte sich immer noch zurück gelehnt, den Kopf nur ein paar Zentimeter neben Skinnys Hand, und schaute schon die ganze Zeit auf die verlassene Straße.

„Mir aussuchen, wo ich als nächstes einsteige“, antwortete Skinny grinsend.

Als Stans Kopf erschreckt nach oben ruckte um ihn anzusehen, lachte er laut. Dass er ihm offenkundig zutraute, tatsächlich irgendwo einzubrechen, störte Skinny nicht. War schließlich auch nicht ganz weit hergeholt. Aber dann würde er ganz sicher nicht offen vor dem Haus umher sitzen.

„Blödsinn, Mann! Und wenn würde ich es dir garantiert nicht so auf die Nase binden!“ Er drückte die Zigarette aus, und begann, mit dem Feuerzeug herum zu spielen.

„Konnte einfach nicht pennen“, gab er dann nach einigen Sekunden Stille zu. Erneut ließ er das Feuerzeug brennen, hielt sich die kleine Flamme vor das Gesicht, bis es ihm die Finger versengte und er fluchend den schmerzenden Daumen in den Mund schob.

Stan lachte ihn kurz aus, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst.

„Albträume?“, fragte er, und schaffte es, dabei nicht mal spöttisch oder mitleidig zu klingen.

„Nee“, murmelte Skinny. Dann wischte er die Frage beiseite wie eine lästige Fliege. „Kann einfach nicht pennen.“

Stan zuckte mit den Schultern, und fragte nicht weiter. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, Skinny war dankbar dafür.

Unwillkürlich musste er an die Zeit auf dem Freeman-Gelände denken. Irgendwie war es da ganz einfach, Stan zu berühren. Hier den Arm umgelegt, da durch die Haare gewuschelt, dort ein Klaps auf die Schulter.

Für einen Moment rang er mit sich selbst. Dann bewegte er in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn die Hand ein paar Zentimeter, fuhr Stan durch die Haare. Sie fühlten sich genauso weich an, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Er merkte, wie Stan sich kurz versteifte, bevor er sich ohne ein Wort wieder entspannte. Anscheinend störte es ihn nicht weiter. Vielleicht bildete Skinny es sich ein, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Stan die Berührung sogar mochte.

Mutiger geworden stich er langsam weiter durch die Strähnen, fuhr durch die feinen Härchen an Stans Nacken.

„Skinny.“

Er war es ja gewöhnt, dass sein Name wie eine Warnung klang, aber irgendwas war anders daran, wie Stan ihn sagt. Fast bittend. Automatisch hielt er inne, die Finger knapp nur knapp neben Stans Puls.

„Bitte hör auf damit.“ Auf eine seltsame Weise klang Stan gequält.

„Sorry.“ Er nahm die Hand weg. Schnell zog er wieder das Feuerzeug hervor, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen.Immer wieder ließ er es aufflammen, und am liebsten hätte Skinny eine weitere Zigarette geschnorrt. So langsam breitete sich wieder die vertraute Unruhe in ihm aus. Doch er blieb, wo er war. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm, hier einfach stumm zu sitzen, einfach nur zur gleichen Zeit den gleichen Raum zu teilen.

Nach einer Weile grub Stan in seiner Jackentasche herum. Dann brachte er eine kleine Packung mit Bonbons zum Vorschein. Eins schüttelte er heraus und steckte es in den Mund. Dann hielt er Skinny die Packung hin. „Willst du auch?“

Stumm nahm er an. Es schmeckte nach Himbeer, nur viel schärfer. Gegen den Geruch, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, und plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass er hier mit einem der Satzzeichen saß, das bereits deutlich gemacht hatte, dass die Zigaretten ein geheimes Vergnügen waren.

Aber bevor der Gedanke zu der vertrauten Bitterkeit führen konnte, ließ Stan mit einem Seufzen den Kopf zur Seite rutschen, lehnte sich an Skinnys Oberschenkel an. Mit aller Macht musste er sich davon abhalten, ihm nicht wieder durch die Haare zu streichen

Einige Zeit saßen sie einfach so da, Stan sah immer noch zur Straße, während Skinny ihn beobachtete. Selbst die Lehne der Bank, die ihm inzwischen ganz schön in den Arsch drückte, konnte ihn nicht dazu bringen, sich zu bewegen.

Schließlich war es Stan, der sich zuerst rührte – den Moment unterbrach.

„Ich sollte nach Hause fahren“, sagte er ohne große Überzeugung. Doch schon in nächsten Moment ging ein Ruck durch ihn hindurch, und er stand auf.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken sprang Skinny von der Bank, und Seite an Seite spazierten sie zum Käfer hinüber.

Langsam, beinahe widerwillig, öffnete Stan die Fahrertür.

Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um, sah Skinny an, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch sogleich wieder.

„Bye“, brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Man sieht sich, Stan“, erwiderte Skinny leise – ohne so wirklich zu wissen, warum er leise sprach. Gleichzeitig wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Einen Augenblick schien es, als wollte Stan noch etwas sagen, dann sah er nach rechts und links die Straße hinab. Bevor Skinny mitbekam, was eigentlich passierte, hatte Stan ihn am Arm gepackt und zurück gehalten. Sie standen viel zu nah beieinander, und Skinny wollte gerade fragen, was das sollte, als Stan die paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte, und ihn küsste – nur ganz kurz.

Kaum hat Skinny das Gefühl von Lippen auf seinen registierte, war es auch schon wieder weg. Verdattert schaute er Stan an, doch in der nächsten Sekunde war der auch schon ins Auto eingestiegen. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, der Motor wurde gestartet, und Bob Andrews fuhr davon, einen völlig verwirrten Skinny Norris zurücklassend.


	2. Chapter 2

Über die nächsten Wochen hinweg erwischte Skinny sich immer wieder dabei, wie er an diese Begegnung zurück dachte. 

Doch auf keinem seiner nächtlichen Ausflüge begegnete ihm ein gelber Käfer, und auch am Tage sah er nicht den Hauch eines speziellen Satzzeichens. Oder irgendeines Satzzeichens, aber bei den anderen beiden war er froh, wenn er ihnen so selten wie möglich begegnete.

Es verging fast ein Monat, bis er eines Nachts mehr oder weniger zufällig durch die Straßen in der Nähe des Hauses der Familie Andrews spazierte, und eine Gestalt rauchend auf einer Bank sitzen sah. Auf den zweiten Blick kam ihm der Schemen bekannt vor, und als er den Kopf zurücklegte und das Licht der Straßenlaterne auf sein Gesicht fiel, erkannte Skinny, wen er da vor sich hatte.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, ließ er sich neben ihn fallen.

„Na“, begrüßte er ihn, noch vorsichtig, unsicher, wie der andere reagieren würde.

„Hey, Skinny“, wurde ihm erwidert, und Skinny entspannte sich ein wenig. Die Reaktion sprach dafür, dass er willkommen war.

„Besuchst du wieder Freunde?“, stichelte er freundlich, aber immer noch auf der Hut, und hatte das Gefühl, trotz der Dunkelheit ein Augenrollen sehen zu können.

„Kommt drauf an, wen man fragt.“

Die Glut leuchtete neben Skinny auf, dann wurde der Rauch langsam wieder ausgeatmet.

Umständlich zündete Skinny sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette an – seine letzte.

„Und wenn ich Stan frag?“, erkundigte er sich betont beiläufig, und schaute dabei überall hin, außer zu der Person neben ihm. Von der er sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher war, wer es eigentlich war.

„Dann nicht. Bin bloß raus, um eine zu rauchen“, sagte Stan, und Skinny grinste.

„Machen deine Alten Stress deswegen?“ Instinktiv fiel Skinny in den gedankenlosen Tonfall, den er im Umgang mit Freunden immer drauf hatte. Die Annahmen, die er dabei über Stans Leben traf, kamen wie von selbst. Schließlich waren sie beste Freunde, oder?

Stan grinste ihn an. „Bisher haben sie es noch nicht spitz gekriegt.“

Plötzlich unfähig, länger still zu sitzen, sprang Skinny wieder auf. 

„Na komm“, er hielt Stan eine Hand hin, „lass uns ein bisschen rumlaufen.“

Ein, zwei Sekunden lang schien Stan sich den Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, dann ergriff er die angebotene Hand und ließ sich von Skinny hochziehen. Stans Finger waren warm und trocken, und vielleicht dauerte es einen Herzschlag zu lange, bevor Skinny ihn wieder losließ.

Bevor er auf dumme Ideen kommen konnte, wandte Skinny sich ab, und marschierte die Straße hinunter. Stan folgte ihm.

Für eine Weile sagten sie nichts, gingen einfach nur die Häuserreihen entlang und rauchten. Ein paar Mal kickten sie ein Steinchen hin und her, bis es unweigerlich in irgendeinen Gully sprang.

Bevor sie es sich versahen, waren sie an einem kleinen Park angekommen, und erneut fühlte Skinny sich an ihre letzte Begegnung erinnert. Er ließ sich ins Gras fallen, spielte wieder mit seinem Feuerzeug.

Stan setzte sich neben ihn, die Beine sorgfältig gekreuzt. Scheinbar unbewusst zupfte er an dem trockenen Gras herum, sah auf seine Finger hinunter, und gab Skinny damit die Möglichkeit, ihn zu beobachten.

Die Brille war verschwunden, und diesmal waren seine Haare verwuschelt statt ordentlich gekämmt, als wäre er schon im Bett gewesen und noch einmal aufgestanden. Skinny hielt seine freie Hand nah an die kleine Flamme des Feuerzeugs, konzentrierte sich auf den Punkt zwischen warm und zu heiß, damit er Stan nicht wieder durch die Haare fuhr. Sie schienen sich dafür geradezu anzubieten.

Das Hemd war dem T-Shirt irgendeiner Band gewichen, von der Skinny noch nie gehört hatte, und die Jeans hatte Löcher. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie diese schon beim Kauf gehabt hatte, doch das Gesamtbild gefiel ihm durchaus.

Die Zigaretten hatten sie schon lange aufgeraucht, doch nun holte Stan seine Schachtel heraus, und bot Skinny eine neue an. Und wer wäre er, da abzulehnen. Vor allem waren seine Hände dann beschäftigt.

Erfolglos versuchte er, nicht zu starren, als Stan die Zigarette zwischen seine Lippen schob, sich vorbeugte, um sich von Skinny Feuer geben zu lassen, und tief den Rauch einsog. Auch, wenn er die meiste Zeit umgeben von Rauchern verbrachte, bei manchen Menschen war es trotzdem beinahe hypnotisierend, ihnen dabei zuzusehen.

„Ist was?“, erkundigte Stan sich plötzlich. Sie hatten eine ganze Weile geschwiegen, und irgendwie schienen die Worte zu laut.

Beinahe wäre Skinny ertappt zusammen gezuckt. Sein Blick war immer noch auf Stans Mund gerichtet gewesen, seine eigene Zigarette fast vergessen, doch jetzt sah er schnell woanders hin.

„Nee, alles gut“, gab er zurück.

Wieder ließ er das Feuerzeug aufflammen. Konzentrierte sich darauf, damit er nicht wieder in Versuchung kam, Stan anzuschauen.

Der ging zum Glück auch nicht weiter darauf ein. Skinny meinte, seinen Blick spüren zu können, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, sein Gefühl zu überprüfen.

Viel zu schnell war die Zigarette zu Ende, und er drückte den Stummel im Gras aus. Dann fummelte er die leere Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche, hielt sie an die kleine Flamme.

„Du bist echt n Pyromane, oder?“, fragte Stan, ohne Bosheit.

Skinny sah auf, begegnete Stans Blick über dem Feuer, und musste grinsen.

„Also, wenn du mich deswegen“, er ließ die brennende Pappe fallen, bevor sie ihm die Finger versengte, „für einen Pyromanen hältst, hast du noch keinen richtigen getroffen.“

Stan lachte leise. „Aber du hast, oder wie?“

„Natürlich! Und ich _finds_ zwar geil, wenn was brennt, aber es _macht_ mich nicht geil, okay? Das ist der Unterschied!“, erklärte er im Brustton der Überzeugung, obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, dass das so stimmte.

„Verzeihung, ich wollte dir nichts unterstellen“, gab Stan spöttisch zurück, und Skinny grinste.

Für eine Ewigkeit, die vermutlich nur eine Sekunde dauerte, sahen sie sich bloß an. Auf einmal fühlte es sich alles viel zu ernst an, und Skinny konnte spüren, wie das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht wich. Er senkte den Blick, sah auf das Häufchen Asche hinunter.

„Ich mags einfach, Sachen in Flammen aufgehen zu sehen“, sagte er leise, versuchte, die Sache mit einem Schulterzucken abzutun.

Neben ihm bewegte Stan sich, rutschte näher an ihn heran, und automatisch verspannte Skinny sich, unsicher, was passieren würde. 

Stan legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab, das weiche Haar kitzelte Skinnys Wange. Mit einem vorsichtigen, langsamen Ausatmen versuchte er, die Anspannung zu lösen. Doch er war sich übermäßig bewusst, wie nah sie beieinander saßen, bildete sich fast ein, Stans Shampoo riechen zu können.

Stan streckte einen Arm aus, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger durch die Asche, verteilte sie auf dem Boden.

„Ja, ich auch“, sagte er so leise, dass Skinny sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihn richtig gehört hatte.

„Im Ernst?“, fragte er nach, schielte zur Seite in einem Versuch, Stans Gesicht zu sehen, ohne sich aus ihrer aktuellen Position bewegen zu müssen.

Denn eigentlich hatte er Stan nicht als jemanden eingeschätzt, der gerne mit Feuer spielte. Aber manchmal wurde man selbst von seinen besten Freunden noch überrascht, dachte er mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Schon, irgendwie.“ Diesmal sprach Stan ein weniger lauter, als hätte er es selbst gerade erst verstanden. Vielleicht ging es ihm genau wie Skinny, und er versuchte noch, herauszubekommen, wer Stan Silver eigentlich war.

Mit einigem Bedauern bewegte Skinny sich nun doch und stand auf. Stan sah zu ihm hoch, das blonde Haar, das im Licht der Straßenlaterne schimmerte, wie ein verdammter Heiligenschein um sein Gesicht. Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht hielt er Stan eine Hand hin, um ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen.

„Okay, dann machen wir jetzt was Lustiges.“

Ganz deutlich sagte Stans Gesichtsausdruck, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob das eine gute Idee war. Doch nach einem Moment ließ er sich von Skinny aufhelfen. Für eine Sekunde standen sie zu dicht zusammen, dann machte Skinny schnell einen Schritt nach hinten.

Er drehte sich um und ging einen der Spazierwege entlang, bis zur nächsten Bank. Prüfend warf er einen Blick in den Papierkorb daneben – hauptsächlich Zeitungen und Pappschachteln in denen mal Fastfood war, ein bisschen genereller Abfall, ein paar Essensreste. Wenig Plastik. Perfekt.

Mit spitzen Fingern zog er eine der Zeitungen aus dem Mülleimer. Mit der anderen Hand hob er das Feuerzeug.

„Skinny, du hast doch jetzt nicht vor...“, setzte Stan an, brach dann ab. Sein Ausdruck war vorsichtig, als wäre er unsicher, ob er Skinny zurückhalten sollte.

„Doch, hab ich!“, erwiderte Skinny fröhlich. Bevor Stan ihn aufhalten konnte, hielt er die kleine Flamme an die Zeitung. Sobald sie Feuer gefangen hatte, ließ er sie in den Korb fallen. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bevor sich die Flammen in den restlichen Abfall fraßen.

Er grinste Stan an, seltsam zufrieden mit sich, als der das Grinsen erwiderte. Ganz automatisch rückten sie näher zusammen, und bevor Skinny wusste, was er tat, hatte er Stan den Arm um die Schultern gelegt.

„Das hat doch was, oder?“, sagte er leise, und spürte Stans Nicken neben sich.

Für eine Weile beobachteten sie die Flammen, die Wärme drang durch Skinnys Kleidung, und er musste sich zurück halten, um nicht die Hand nach dem Feuer auszustrecken. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es Stan vielleicht ähnlich ging.

Schließlich war nur noch Glut übrig, und langsam machte Stan sich los. 

„Ich sollte...“, begann er.

„Nach Hause, ich weiß“, beendete Skinny den Satz resigniert. Er versuchte, nicht allzu genervt zu klingen. Am liebsten hätte er einfach die ganze Nacht mit Stan im Park gesessen, geraucht, vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Feuerchen gemacht. Aber einer von ihnen war nur heimlich hier.

Langsam schlugen sie den Weg zurück ein, dichter neben einander als sie es auf dem Hinweg gewesen waren. Gelegentlich berührten sich ihre Hände, doch beide taten so, als würden sie es nicht merken.

An der Bank, an der er Stan aufgesammelt hatte, blieb Skinny stehen. Er stopfte die Hände in die Jackentaschen, damit er nichts Dummes damit machte.

Wieder standen sie sich still gegenüber, Skinny wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Straßenlaterne beleuchtete Stans Gesicht, überzog es mit einem orangen Schein. Er sah ungewöhnlich ernst aus, ruhig, als wartete er darauf, dass irgendwas passierte.

Skinny konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in der Brust spüre, während seine Augen über Stans Gesicht huschten. 

Beinahe hätte er einen Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht, diesmal ihn geküsst, anstatt geküsst zu werden, und er bildete sich ein, dass Stan ebenfalls kurz davor war, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Doch in dieser Sekunde erlosch hinter ihm die Straßenlaterne, zusammen mit jeder zweiten in der Straße, und sie standen im Dunkeln. Der Moment war vorbei, Skinny zog abwesend das Feuerzeug hervor, ließ immer wieder die kleine Flamme hervorspringen.

„Bis bald, Stan“, verabschiedete er sich, wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ja… wir sehen uns, Skinny“, gab Stan zurück, und verschwand, nach einer halben Sekunde des Zögerns, in die andere Richtung.

Es kostete Skinny eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht umzudrehen, und ihm hinterher zu schauen. Stattdessen marschierte er davon, schimpfte leise über sich selbst. 

Was zum Henker war bloß los mit ihm, dass er sich ständig so komisch benahm, wenn er mit Stan unterwegs war. Teufel noch mal, sie kannten sich doch nun wirklich lange genug, und bisher war immer alles normal gewesen. 

Er kickte einen Stein gegen den nächsten Baum, und fluchte, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er keine Zigaretten mehr dabei hatte.

In seiner Wohnung lag noch ein Joint umher, den würde er jetzt brauchen. Denn auch wenn das Umherlaufen ihm normalerweise dabei half, wenigstens ein paar Stunden pennen zu können, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass der heutige Spaziergang genau den gegenteiligen verdammten Effekt gehabt hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Skinny war schon halb auf dem Weg ins Bett, als es an der Tür klopfte. Etwas unsicher auf den Beinen – diesmal hatte er sich für den Vodka und gegen den Spaziergang entschieden – drehte er in der Küche um und ging zurück in den dunklen Flur.

„Wer ist da?“, fragte er durch die geschlossene Tür. Einmal zu oft hatte er den Fehler gemacht, erst zu öffnen, wodurch so einige unerwünschte Besucher in seine Bude gestürmt waren. Es war sicherer, erst rauszukriegen, ob Freund oder Feind draußen stand.

„Hier ist…“, setzte jemand zu einer Antwort an, brach dann jedoch ab. Die Stimme war Skinny vertraut, doch da das Sprechen der Person anscheinend einige Mühe bereitete, konnte er sie nicht sofort zuordnen.

Für einen Moment war Stille, und Skinny fragte sich, was zum Teufel gerade auf der anderen Seite der Tür passierte. Dachte sich da jemand eine Lüge aus? Oder hatte die Person es sich anders überlegt und war wieder gegangen?

„Hier ist Stan“, sagte die Stimme dann, und Skinny hatte plötzlich einen Verdacht, warum die Pause entstanden war. Identitätszweifel waren bestimmt eine lustige Sache.

Er öffnete die Tür, und hätte sie vor Schreck fast wieder zugeschlagen.

„Scheiße, Stan, was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, entfuhr es ihm.

Selbst im diffusen Licht der Straßenlaterne, die den Hausflur erhellte, konnte er sehen, dass Stans Jeans war über dem Knie aufgerissen was, ein Ärmel seines T-Shirts war in Fetzen, und die Haut darunter war komplett zerkratzt. Seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt, und er blutete aus einem Cut über der Augenbraue.

„Ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hin sollte…“, murmelte Stan, schwankte leicht hin und her.

Mit der Selbstverständlichkeit langer Übung schlang Skinny einen Arm um Stans Taille um ihn zu stützen, und half ihm in die Wohnung, wo er ihn auf dem Sofa ablegte. Auf dem Weg ins Bad machte er Licht in der Küche, kickte die Wohnungstür zu, und war kurz darauf mit einer Erste-Hilfe-Tasche zurück. Er kniete sich neben Stan, der sich nicht bewegt hatte, die Augen geschlossen.

Skinny war normalerweise nicht der Typ, der sich Sorgen um andere Leute machte, aber es war beunruhigend, Stan so zu sehen, wie er da apathisch auf der Couch lag.

Außerdem stellte sich die Frage, wo zum Henker er sich die Verletzungen zugezogen hatte. Schließlich war Skinny nicht dabei gewesen, um ihn auf Abwege zu führen. Mit wem könnte er sonst umher gezogen sein, fragte Skinny sich, und irgendwie gefiel ihm die Vorstellung nicht, dass _Stan_ mit jemand anderem unterwegs war.

Methodisch wühlte er sich durch das Verbandsmaterial. Manche Dinge lernte man ganz von selbst, wenn man Skinnys Leben führte. Und dazu gehörte auch, wie man kleinere und größere Blessuren versorgte – bei sich selbst, aber auch bei anderen.

Zuerst kümmerte er sich um den Schnitt über dem Auge, wischte mit einem Desinfektionstuch den Dreck heraus, nur um festzustellen, dass es wie fast alle Kopfwunden schlimmer aussah, als es tatsächlich war. Mehr als ein Pflaster war da nicht nötig. Das Gefühl, dass ihn plötzlich wieder atmen ließ, fühlte sich verdächtig nach Erleichterung an.

Da Stan, der so weit alles über sich ergehen ließ, beim Kontakt der Wunde mit dem Alkohol zusammen zuckte, und anscheinend sogar einen Aufschrei unterdrücken musste, holte Skinny die Flasche Vodka aus dem Gefrierschrank.

„Hier“, er drückte sie Stan in die Hand, der sie misstrauisch begutachtete, „bessere Schmerzmittel hab ich nicht.“

Normalerweise hätte er noch Gras anbieten können, doch er hatte am Abend zuvor den letzten Rest geraucht und war noch nicht dazu gekommen, Nachschub zu besorgen. Also musste Stan sich mit dem Vodka begnügen.

Skinny beobachtete, wie er einen Schluck trank, und das Gesicht verzog. Unwillkürlich musste Skinny grinsen, und auch Stans Mundwinkel zuckten. Dann nahm er einen größeren Schluck, dann noch einen.

„Das ist widerlich“, stellte er fest, und gab Skinny die Flasche zurück. Er ließ sich zurück auf die Polster sinken, und Skinny nahm die aufgeplatzte Lippe in Augenschein. Der Geruch nach Rauch und Blut stieg ihm in die Nase.

Die Lippe war soweit okay, also half er Stan vorsichtig dabei, das T-Shirt abzustreifen. In einer anderen Situation hätte er jetzt vermutlich die Gelegenheit genutzt, Stan ein bisschen eingehender zu betrachten. Doch nun fokussierte er sofort auf die aufgerissene Haut an Stans Schulter. Die Wunde war voller kleiner Steinchen, als hätte ihn jemand über Asphalt geschleift.

Als Skinny das nächste Desinfektionstuch aufriss, griff Stan doch noch mal nach der Vodkaflasche, die Skinny neben dem Sofa abgestellt hatte. Nach einem weiteren großen Schluck, und einem weiteren Schütteln, ließ er zu, dass Skinny auch diese Verletzung säuberte. Wenn die zusammengebissenen Zähne etwas aussagten, tat es vermutlich ganz hübsch weh. Aber Skinny kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, denn die Verarztung hatte Vorrang.

Er fand noch eine sterile Kompresse, und fixierte sie mit einem Verband an Ort und Stelle. Dabei fiel ihm ein Tattoo auf, seitlich an Stans Brustkorb. Hätte er den Arm ganz normal hängen lassen, hätte Skinny es vermutlich nicht mal bemerkt. Ein kleines schwarzes Fragezeichen war dort in Stans Haut gestochen. Ganz automatisch berührte Skinny es, nahm jedoch sofort die Hand weg, als Stan zusammen zuckte.

„Ist das echt?“, erkundigte er sich. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Fake-Tattoo, dass Stan auf dem Freeman-Gelände spazieren getragen hatte.

Stan nickte. „Fühlte sich richtig an“, sagte er leise, „Ich versuche noch rauszukriegen, wer ich eigentlich bin.“

Beinahe hatte Skinny das Gefühl, dort jemand anderen unter Stans Kleidung zu spüren, jemanden, für den das Fragezeichen auch noch eine andere Bedeutung hatte, doch er stocherte nicht nach. Im nächsten Moment hatte Stan sich auch schon wieder gefangen, trank noch etwas aus der Flasche, und sah diesmal schon viel weniger angewidert aus.

Skinny schmiss das Verbandszeug auf den Küchentisch, dann setzte er sich zu Stan auf die Couch, nahm selbst einen Schluck von dem Vodka.

„Jetzt erzähl mal, was ist passiert?“ Normalerweise stellte Skinny diese Frage nicht, wenn jemand blutend und augenscheinlich zusammengeschlagen vor seiner Tür auftauchte. Jedem stand das Recht zu, seine Geschichten für sich zu behalten, und schließlich war Skinny auch schon gelegentlich verletzt bei Leuten aufgeschlagen, denen er nicht gerade erzählen wollte, woher er die Verletzungen hatte. Insbesondere bevor er endgültig bei seinen Eltern ausgezogen war, war das regelmäßig vorgekommen, wenn sein Vater ihn mal wieder verprügelt hatte.

Aber das hier war _Stan_. Stan passierte sowas normalerweise nicht. Abgesehen von dem, wozu Skinny ihn angestiftet oder mitgeschleppt hatte, machte der keine Sachen, die zu so enden könnten.

„Ich wollte zum Freeman-Gelände...“, begann Stan, verstummte jedoch, als Skinny neben ihm fluchte.

Das erklärte alles. 

„Die Wichser aus _Seven Pines_ haben sich nicht an die Abmachung gehalten“, brachte er Stan auf den neusten Stand, „Haben doch das ganze verdammte Gelände beansprucht, und vor ein paar Tagen haben sie es geschafft, die anderen wegzujagen. Paul hat n neues Gelände gefunden, irgendwo oben am Santa Ynez Creek, aber der Umzug dauert noch ein bisschen.“

Er sagte nicht, dass Roxy von den Typen, die die _Seven Pines_ -Leute angeheuert hatten, übel verprügelt worden war, und dass sie Josh beinahe umgebracht hätten. Die Camper hatten Skinny nach langem Misstrauen verziehen, dass er mit Beatrix zusammen gearbeitet hatte, und seit ein paar Wochen standen sie wieder in vorsichtigem Kontakt miteinander. Es war das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten – vielleicht sogar überhaupt – dass Skinny sich mit irgendetwas Mühe gab.

„Mina sagt, dass da jetzt irgendsone Sicherheitsfirma Streife geht. Angeblich haben die Typen nicht alle Tassen im Schrank.“

Stan nickte, stahl die Flasche aus Skinnys Hand, und trank noch einen Schluck, bevor er weiter erzählte. "Wie gesagt, ich wollte zum Freeman-Gelände, wollte gucken, wie das denen so geht. Aber die Wohnwagen waren fast alle weg, und ich hab auch keins von den Autos gesehen. Also bin ich ein bisschen rumgelaufen, dachte, jemand kann mir sagen, was los ist. Und dann sind zwei Typen aufgetaucht, haben gefragt, ob ich zu den Campern gehöre. Und als ich sagte, dass ich die suche, naja…“, er brach ab.

„Da haben sie dich zusammen geschlagen“, vervollständigte Skinny den Satz leise.

Stan murmelte Zustimmung. Für einen Moment starrte er zu Boden. „Ich soll ‚den anderen Pennern‘ ausrichten, dass sie sich nicht mehr blicken lassen sollen.“ 

„Jetzt wo Paul ne Alternative gefunden hat, werden sie das garantiert nicht mehr.“ Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dann grinste er Stan an. „Wenn du magst nehm ich dich mal mit, wenn sie sich auf dem neuen Gelände eingerichtet haben.“

„Ich glaube, das wäre schön.“ Stan ließ den Kopf gegen Skinnys Schulter sinken, und ohne, dass er bewusst die Entscheidung dazu getroffen hätte, hob Skinny die Hand und fuhr ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare. Nur einmal, nur kurz, bevor er bemerkte, was er tat.

„Manchmal vermiss ich die, besonders Roxy und Mina“, murmelte Stan.

Skinny erinnerte ihn nicht daran, dass er die Camper eigentlich nie richtig kennen gelernt hatte, da er ja gerade einmal zwei Tage auf dem Freeman-Gelände verbracht hatte, bevor Bob Andrews sich zurück gemeldet hatte. 

Stattdessen machte er ein unartikuliertes Geräusch, trank noch einen Schluck von dem Vodka. So langsam begann die Welt, an den Rändern auszufransen, den Punkt, den er einfach nur zum Schlafen brauchte, hatte er bereits überschritten.

„Du kannst hier pennen, wenn du willst“, bot er an. Es war vermutlich besser, wenn Stan in diesem Zustand nicht mehr durch die halbe Stadt laufen musste, und Skinny war in keiner Verfassung, ihn zu fahren. 

„Gerne“, antwortete Stan. Er redete ebenfalls leise, als könnten sie jemanden erschrecken, wenn sie in normaler Lautstärke sprachen.

Stan hob den Kopf, Skinny konnte spüren, dass er ihn ansah, und ganz automatisch schaute er zu ihm herunter. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, wie verdammt blau Stans Augen waren, stellte er fest. Ein, zwei Herzschläge sahen sie sich an. Dann neigte Skinny den Kopf, und Stan kam ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen.

Der Kuss war vorsichtig, Skinny war sich der aufgeplatzten Lippe übermäßig bewusst. Langsam ließ er die Zunge über die Wunde gleiten, das leise Geräusch, das Stan daraufhin von sich gab, war halb Seufzen, halb Stöhnen. 

Skinny vergrub eine Hand in Stans Haaren, ohne jedoch Druck auszuüben, fuhr mit den Fingern über die weiche Haut in seinem Nacken. Stans Hände schoben sich unter sein Shirt, warm und unkoordiniert. Anscheinend hatten schon die wenigen Schlucke gereicht, um ihn betrunken zu machen. Doch Skinny, der ja einen ordentlichen Vorsprung gehabt hatte, ging es nicht viel besser.

Als er Blut schmeckte, löste er sich von Stan. Aufmerksam nahm er die Wunde an Stans Lippe in Augenschein, die wieder aufgegangen war.

Stans halbherzigen Protest ignorierend stand er auf, und hielt Stan die Hand hin. „Komm, du solltest ins Bett.“

Mit diesem zögerlichen Widerwillen, den er bei Stan jetzt schon öfter beobachtet hatte, nahm dieser die Hilfe an und kam – leicht schwankend – auf die Füße. Skinny führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo er Stan aus der Jeans half. In seinem Schrank fand er ein sauberes T-Shirt, das Stan vermutlich nur ein bisschen zu groß war. 

Dann verfrachtete er Stan ins Bett, der sich augenscheinlich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte – Skinny hatte allgemeine Erschöpfung mehr im Verdacht als den Alkohol oder die Verletzungen. 

Kaum war auch Skinny unter die Decke gekrochen, kuschelte Stan sich an ihn, ein Arm um ihn geschlungen und den Kopf an seiner Schulter, und war auch schon eingeschlafen, wenn die regelmäßigen Atemzüge recht hatten.

Skinny lag noch eine Weile wach. Es war ungewohnt, sich mit jemandem das Bett zu teilen. Das war normalerweise nicht gerade sein Stil. Doch so komisch es sich anfühlte, er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es ihm irgendwie gefiel. Die Wärme, die von Stan ausging, der sanfte Druck seines Armes, die verirrten Strähnen, die Skinny am Hals kitzelten.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, drehte Skinny den Kopf, vergrub die Nase in Stans Haaren. Unter dem leichten Zigarettenrauch versteckte sich ein weicherer, süßerer Geruch, und ein seltsam wärmender Druck breitete sich in Skinnys Brust aus. 

Daran könnte er sich vielleicht sogar gewöhnen, dachte er verblüfft, und im nächsten Moment war auch er eingeschlafen.


	4. Chapter 4

Es war Freitagabend zwei Wochen später, als Skinny drei Straßen vom Haus der Andrews entfernt am Straßenrand hielt. Stan wartete schon auf ihn, stand unter einer Laterne und rauchte. Als er den blauen Sportwagen sah, ließ er die Kippe fallen, trat sie aus, und kam zu Skinny herüber.

Stan ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, als hätte er es schon tausend Mal getan, doch Skinny konnte nicht ganz verdrängen, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Premiere handelte. Nachdem er den Rucksack im Fußraum abgestellt hatte, lehnte Stan sich im Sitz zurück und Skinny konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn dabei zu beobachten.

Als Stan seinen Blick bemerkte, streckte er sich demonstrativ noch ein bisschen, und Skinny musste grinsen. Dann lehnte Stan sich zu ihm herüber, küsste ihn.

Seit Stan verletzt in seiner Wohnung aufgetaucht war, hatten sie sich ein paar Mal getroffen - nicht zufällig, wie zuvor, sondern mit voller Absicht. Es war immer noch neu und ungewohnt, aber Skinny genoss jede Sekunde.

Für eine Weile fuhren sie durch Rocky Beach, dann aus der Stadt hinaus, an der ehemaligen Norris-Ranch vorbei, zum Santa Ynez Creek hinauf. Sie schwiegen während der Fahrt, lauschten der leisen Rockmusik, die aus dem Radio drang, doch es war keine unangenehme Stille. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Skinny war gespannt darauf, wie die Camper auf Stans Rückkehr reagieren würden. Schließlich kannten auch sie die ganze Geschichte – die Geschichte vom Satzzeichen, das sich für gewisse Zeit in Skinnys besten Freund verwandelt hatte, bevor das Gedächtnis zurückkehrte. Wie würden sie es aufnehmen, dass Stan nun tatsächlich als Skinnys Kumpel wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien – genau genommen, sogar als mehr als nur ein Freund?

Für einen Moment hielt Skinny inne, vergas beinahe das Gas geben. Denn ihm war gerade klar geworden, dass er noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie er reagieren sollte, wenn er Andrews das nächste Mal begegnete – am besten noch in Begleitung der anderen Satzzeichen. Schließlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wie weit die Trennung zwischen Stan und Andrews reichte. Er wusste nur, dass er _Stan_ verdammt noch mal viel zu gerne mochte.

Doch bevor er sich zu tief in den Überlegungen verlieren konnte, tauchten in der Dunkelheit vor ihnen Lichter auf. Ein paar Fenster, und in der Mitte zwischen den Wohnwagen, ein Lagerfeuer. 

Als Skinny den Wagen parkte, liefen ihnen schon die ersten Leute entgegen. Hier hoch verirrte sich abends kaum jemand, wenn er nicht genau dieses Ziel hatte.

Mina und Roxy waren die ersten, die bei ihnen ankamen. Ihre Begrüßung Skinny gegenüber fiel vorsichtig aus, und er erwiderte sie genauso. Sie waren sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher, wo sie miteinander standen.

Dann bemerkten die Mädels Stan, der gerade um den Wagen herum in den Schein des Lagerfeuers trat.

Sofort fielen sie ihm um den Hals, und Skinny konnte nicht ganz verhindern, dass er sie am liebsten von ihm weggezerrt hätte.

Stattdessen zündete er sich eine Zigarette an, und begrüßte Paul und Blaine. Josh, der nach dem Zusammenprall mit den _Seven Pines_ -Möchtegern-Grenzsoldaten immer noch aussah wie der Tod auf Latschen, lungerte auf einem Liegestuhl am Feuer.

Skinny hockte sich neben ihn, zog einen kleinen Beutel Gras aus der Jackentasche, und reichte ihn Josh.

„Denken Sie daran, Ihre Medikamente regelmäßig einzunehmen...“, witzelte er, doch ihm war nicht wirklich nach Scherzen zumute, und es fiel flach.

Trotzdem grinste Josh ihn an. „Danke, Skinny. Du und Stan, ihr könnt Minas Wohnwagen haben, sie pennt bei mir auf dem Sofa.“

„Danke, Josh“, erwiderte Skinny, klopfte dem anderen auf die Schulter, vorsichtig, um keine Verletzung zu erwischen. Er warf einen Blick zurück zu seinem Wagen, Stan und die Mädels waren offenbar mit der Begrüßungszeremonie durch, denn Stan kam mit einem etwas verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu.

Bevor er jedoch irgendwas sagen konnte, deutete Skinny auf den Wohnwagen hinter ihnen, dessen Dunkelblau im Schein der tanzenden Flammen gerade so zu erkennen war.

„Mina überlässt uns den Wohnwagen, aber entweder muss einer auf dem Boden pennen, oder wir müssen uns das Bett teilen“, erklärte er.

Stan schmiegte sich beinahe an ihn, und instinktiv legte Skinny den Arm um ihn. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, ihm so selbstverständlich nahe zu sein.

„Ich glaube, wir passen beide in das Bett“, murmelte Stan, streckte sich ein Stück, und küsste Skinny flüchtig. Dann grinste er. „Lass uns mal unsere Sachen holen.“

Damit spazierte er wieder davon, und Skinny sah ihm einen Moment nach, bevor er sich auch in Bewegung setzte. Er konnte hören, wie Josh und Mina hinter ihm flüsterten, aber er versuchte sich nicht darum zu kümmern.

Sie nahmen die Rucksäcke aus dem Auto, brachten sie in den Wohnwagen. Die Tür fiel leise hinter Skinny zu, und noch bevor er die Tasche abgestellt hatte, hatte Stan sich zu ihm umgedreht, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Sicherer, diesmal, immer noch weich, aber nicht mehr vorsichtig.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel der Rucksack zu Boden, und Skinny umfasste mit beiden Händen Stans schmale Hüfte. Er zog ihn näher, spürte seine Wärme durch die Stoffschichten. Stans Finger flochten sich in Skinnys Haare, hielten ihn einfach nur fest.

Als Skinny fragend am Saum von Stans T-Shirt zupfte, ließ der ihn los, und erlaubte Skinny, es ihm auszuziehen. Dann spiegelte er die Bewegung, und als Skinny ihn wieder zu sich zog, Haut an Haut, seufzte er zufrieden.

Ein seltsamer Druck breitete sich in Skinnys Brust aus, als würde sich etwas ausdehnen, von innen gegen seine Rippen pressen. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es nicht vielleicht hassen sollte. 

Stattdessen beugte er sich vor, ließ die Lippen über Stans Hals wandern, und versuchte nicht darauf zu achten, wie das Gefühl sich verstärkte, als Stan den Kopf zur Seite fallen ließ, um ihm mehr Raum zu geben.

Währenddessen glitten Stans Hände über Skinnys Rücken, strichen über seine Wirbelsäule, fanden einige der alten Verletzungen, die seinen Körper übersäten. Es jagte einen Schauer durch Skinny, als sie sanft über die tiefe Narbe kurz über seiner Hüfte tanzten. _Autounfall_ , behauptete er immer. _Ecke des Wohnzimmertisches_ war die richtige Antwort.

Langsam ging Stan rückwärts, zog Skinny mit sich, der über Stans Schulter das Ziel anvisierte, und sie in Richtung des schmalen Bettes manövrierte.

Er tauschte ihre Position, kurz bevor sie es erreichten, ließ sich rückwärts auf die Matratze fallen und zog Stan über sich. Stan war leicht genug, dass es nicht unangenehm war, und als er überrascht auflachte, konnte Skinny gar nicht anders, als ihn wieder zu küssen.

Doch dann rutschte Stan zur Seite, sah ihn an, und selbst in dem Dämmerlicht konnte Skinny sehen, dass er plötzlich ernst geworden war.

„Skinny, was machen wir hier eigentlich?“, fragte er leise. Die Vorsicht hatte sich in seinen Ton zurück geschlichen.

Skinny wusste instinktiv, dass Stan damit weder ihre aktuelle Position, noch den Besuch bei den Campern meinte. Es war die ganze Situation, in die sie sich irgendwie gebracht hatten. Es war nicht so, als hätte Skinny sich diese Frage noch nicht gestellt.

Wie waren sie von einem Lügenmärchen in eine vorsichtige Freundschaft gerutscht, und nun in diese… Beziehung? Skinny traute sich gar nicht richtig, das letzte Wort überhaupt zu denken, doch ihm fiel kein besseres ein.

Trotzdem stellte er sich erstmal doof, denn in diesem Moment war er sehr viel mehr daran interessiert, weiter Stans Körper zu erkunden, als sich über _]warum_ und _weshalb_ Gedanken zu machen.

„Was meinst du? Du hast doch angefangen.“ Er grinste ihn an, in der Hoffnung, die Stimmung wieder zu kippen.

„Nein, im Ernst, Skinny, was machen wir hier?“ Beinahe meinte er, Bob Andrews aus Stans Stimme heraus zu hören. Bekam da jemand kalte Füße? Oder war es bloß die Realisation, dass Stan nicht immer – oder nicht ausschließlich? – Stan war?

Skinny sah ihn an. Das zuckende Licht des Feuers, das durch das kleine Fenster fiel, ließ Schatten über seinen Körper tanzen. Gerade so konnte er das kleine Tattoo erkennen, rieb mit dem Daumen darüber. Es war ein Anblick, an den er sich erst gewöhnen musste.

„Keine Ahnung“, gab er dann zu. Langsam fuhr er Stan durch die Haare, etwas, von dem er kaum genug bekommen konnte, jetzt, wo er es durfte. „Was immer wir verdammt noch mal wollen?“, schlug er vor.

Und da grinste Stan, dieses halbe, beinahe gemeine Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, das Skinny beim dritten Satzzeichen noch nie gesehen hatte. Mimik, die allein Stan gehörte. 

„Was immer wir verdammt noch mal wollen“, stimmte er zu, ließ seine Hand über Skinnys Brust gleiten, küsste ihn wieder, fordernder diesmal, mit unmissverständlicher Intention dahinter.

Als sie später den Wohnwagen verließen, um sich zu den anderen ans Feuer zu setzen, nahm Stan vorsichtig Skinnys Hand. Zögerlich, als erwartete er, dass Skinny sie wegziehen würde. Doch er tat nichts dergleichen, ließ es einfach zu. Erwiderte den Druck.

Die Camper saßen um das Lagerfeuer, die Gespräche gedämpft. Mina war die erste, die sie kommen sah, und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Dann stieß sie Roxy an, die neben ihr auf dem zur Bank umfunktionierten Baumstamm saß. Als drei Zigaretten den Besitzer wechselten, zog Skinny die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was er gerade beobachtet hatte, aber er war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher. Und vor allem war sich nicht sicher, was er davon hielt.

Mina fing seinen Blick auf und grinste frech. Sie klopfte auf die freie Stelle auf ihrer anderen Seite, und Skinny und Stan setzten sich zu ihr.

„Ihr habt nicht wirklich darauf gewettet, wann wir wieder rauskommen, oder?“, erkundigte Skinny sich. Er war halb resigniert, doch die andere Hälfte des Gefühls war seltsam weich und warm, und beinahe widerwillig musste er feststellen, dass er sich wohl fühlte.

„Doch, schon“, antwortete Mina, und neben Skinny schaute Stan sie verblüfft an. Mina zuckte mit den Schultern und schob die Zigaretten in ihre Jackentasche. „Roxy und Steve waren der Meinung, dass ihr vor Mitternacht nicht wieder auftaucht. Blaine und Josh haben gesagt, wir sehen euch heute gar nicht mehr, und Paul hat echt behauptet, ihr würdet nur eure Sachen wegbringen.“

Skinny musste lachen, und nach einer weiteren Schrecksekunde fiel Stan mit ein. 

„Ihr seid furchtbar“, brachte Stan hervor, als sie sich wieder eingekriegt hatten.

„Aber deswegen magst du uns doch“, erwiderte Mina mit einem Lächeln.

Er streckte fordernd die Hand aus. „Dann hast du ja jetzt ne Kippe für mich übrig, oder? Das schuldest du mir quasi!“

Mit einem liebevollen Augenrollen zog sie eine der Zigaretten hervor. Skinny gab Stan Feuer, und diesmal schaute er ihm ganz ungeniert dabei zu, wie er den Rauch inhalierte, und dann langsam ausatmete. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Mina sie beobachtete, doch sie sagte nichts, und Skinny war froh darum. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden, was zwischen Stan und ihm passiert war.

Stan und Mina begannen, über das neue Gelände zu reden, über die Leute, die hier waren, und die, den Umzug nicht mitgemacht hatten.

Stumm lauschte Skinny. Es tat überraschend gut, einfach mal wieder Teil einer Gruppe zu sein. Er hatte vergessen gehabt – verdrängt, vielleicht auch – wie angenehm das sein konnte. Und im Gegensatz zu damals hatte er diesmal auch keine geheimen Hintergedanken, die ihn konstant von den anderen separierten.

Er stahl die halb aufgerauchte Zigarette von Stan, der ihn bloß angrinste und noch ein Stückchen dichter zu ihm rutschte, bis sie sich von den Schultern bis zu den Knien berührten. Ganz automatisch legte er die Hand, die die Zigarette hielt, auf Stans Oberschenkel ab. 

Ein misstrauischer Blick in die Runde, den Skinny nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte, zeigte zu seiner Beruhigung, dass niemand sie komisch ansah. Keiner beobachtete mit abweisendem Gesichtsausdruck, wie sie sich ganz selbstverständlich die Zigarette teilten, wie Stan wieder den Kopf bei Skinny anlehnte.

Skinny konnte beinahe spüren, wie sich etwas in seiner Brust löste, ein Knoten, den er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, bis er verschwunden war und das Atmen plötzlich leichter fiel. Schlechte Erfahrungen hatten ihn vorsichtig gemacht, und er traute dem Frieden noch immer nicht ganz.

Aber er war müde, und er hatte keine Lust, sich ständig Gedanken zu machen.

Vielleicht stellte sich irgendwann heraus, dass er doch alles nur geträumt hatte. Aber damit konnte er sich dann immer noch auseinander setzen.

Er strich Stan durch die Haare, der ein Geräusch von sich gab, das beinahe ein Schnurren war und Skinny zum Lachen brachte, und war ausnahmsweise einfach nur _zufrieden_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tja, das war es für diesen Teil! Der zweite Teil beginnt dann am nächsten Sonntag - Bob darf sich damit herumschlagen, wie er seinen Freunden die ganze Sache erklärt


End file.
